


Warmth

by HoneyBlue



Series: Younglo(ve) dump [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, LMAO, M/M, but then, cross posted on AFF, fk it, i just like soft junhong ok, i wrote this in the middle of the night at 2am in 30mins, idk how the tags work here, its unedited, just soft shit, there probs are errors in there, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: A fluffy drabble in the midst of the clouds.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good ol' soft sappy shit

They were on a plane, bound for Hong Kong. It was really early in the morning, only around 3am where one should be snuggled up in bed. Zelo was no exception, to think that he was a worldwide star for a few years would probably get him used to the crazy schedule but no. Zelo could never understand how Yongguk was able to stay up working into the wee hours of the night. Zelo could though not as often, his mum has always told him to not stay up too late. He was seated beside Youngjae, his favorite hyung.

The other was already pretty awake for some weird reason. Youngjae was somehow always a ball of energy. Normally, Zelo would get energized by the other but for today he wasn't that up for it; perhaps he hasn't been sleeping that well the past few days. His hyung was talking about some game that he played, talking about memory links and mentos? Was that what Youngjae had said, Zelo didn't know. His eyelids were growing heavier, his head tilting down. The noise around him dimmed to a blur.

Zelo jolted back up, feeling his head falling. He looked around, he was still in the plane. Youngjae was looking at him amusedly. He fidgeted, trying to get himself comfortable in the seat, his long legs stiff due to the tiny leg space he had.

Zelo was tired but he just couldn't sleep, his head felt heavy, his eyelids not cooperating with him and he cursed at the heavens. He felt his head get pushed or is it pulled down, landing onto a warm, hard surface. He snuggled into the warmth, feeling a hand run through his hair in a continuous motion. A soft melody was heard and Zelo sighed out happily, glad that his body is finally letting him rest. He hugged the warmth, burying his face into it as he finally drifted off to sleep.

Zelo opened his eyes, finding himself in an embrace. He lifted his head up, seeing Youngjae sleeping soundly. He felt heat rise up his cheeks, so it wasn't some dream then. Zelo looked at the other, Youngjae's peaceful and serene face while he slept on. He looked around the area, seeing that almost everyone were sleeping. He couldn't help it, he brought his hand up. He lightly ran his index finger down the other's forehead, nose and to his lips. Zelo touched the other's dry and slightly chapped lips, an urge to kiss the vocalist suddenly erupting in his mind. He traced the other's lips, gently taking in the crease and wrinkles of them.

Zelo couldn't help it, he leaned forward, wanting to feel more. He got closer, shivering as he felt the other's breath on his skin. Just as he was about to touch the other's lips, Youngjae's eyes opened giving the younger the scare of his life. Zelo panicked and pulled back. A prominent red rose on his cheeks, clearly embarrassed that the other caught him red-handed.

Youngjae chuckled lightly, tightening his hold around the younger to pull him in. He pressed a kiss on the boy's lips, gently coaxing the younger into kissing him back. They pulled away for air, Youngjae pushing the maknae's head back down onto his chest before pressing a kiss onto his hair. Zelo was thankful the other did that lest he would see how red his face was. Youngjae lightly swayed the both of them, back to singing a soft melody. Zelo closed his eyes, hearing the other's heartbeat. It took a while for Zelo to realise that both their heartbeats were in sync, he smiled feeling a calm that he had never felt before. He drifted off again, soothed by the other's heartbeat and soft voice.

"Junhong ah, wake up" He was lightly shook awake, Zelo looked up to see Youngjae smiling down at him. "Did you sleep well?"  
Zelo nodded. The elder leaned down to kiss him square on the lips, making him blush again. He got up quickly, embarrassed as he walked off leaving the other chuckling, following him out as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you like it!


End file.
